


Demons

by MukeAckerman



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeAckerman/pseuds/MukeAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford led a simple life without the burden of relationships and various responsibilities that he would never be able to keep up with. No one was looking over his shoulder, telling him what to do and he savoured that. He savoured the freedom. One day all of that changed, he met a boy that made sure his life would never be the same; that boy was Luke Hemmings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will be named after a song and the lyrics at the top will give you a rough idea of how the chapter is gonna go. I hope you enjoy this book as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave Kudos and comment etc. because it is all greatly appreciated

There I was again. Spending my Friday night in the same dingy alley way, with the same fucked up people, doing the same drugs. I was very well acquainted with the illegal substances, too acquainted. The feeling they gave me was that of pure bliss. It allowed my body to feel numb at last, all the pain of my life melting away and tarnishing the floor beneath me. I inhaled deeply making room for the clouds of smoke that begun darting around my body with ever present urgency. Gently breathing out wisps of smoke into the bitter and polluted air.

There is a strong stigma when it comes to drugs but to me, it's my holy grail. The only thing I need in life. However much it damaged me I knew I was already too broken to fix so I simply allowed it. My drug addiction was completely unintentional and unstoppable. I didn't want to be this way. Hell, I hated how I was. I hated this life that I had been given. The vortex of inescapable trauma and hurt that was my existence. My stupid, unnecessary existence. Drugs are the only things that can make me forget about everything. I have nothing else left for me any more.

My life is just me and drugs. No one else watching over me, trying to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. No one to make me feel guilty, no one to care about me. I don't have any of that, the only thing I want is the immense and beautiful high... Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be the only chapter without a song title because it would just give the game away.

Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you~

As I previously mentioned, I wasn't always this way. I had a comfortable childhood as childhoods go. I was just normal, I had normal thoughts and acted like any other kid around me. My mother was so good to me and my father was distant. I guess that's all there was to it. Then something happened. At the time I was clueless, all I knew was that my father begun to cry a lot more than he used to and my mum wouldn't be around as much. My father fed me lies to keep me happy, he fed me lies so I would never have to know the truth. Of course, he was foolish to do so because the truth always escapes somehow. There is no telling when it will happen, there are no warnings. The truth just explodes like a grenade creating whole worlds of destruction and hurt. Well, that's what happened to me at least.

This whole scenario had played out for some time until my naivety began to wear and my father knew that he couldn't keep pretending any more. He probably lied just as much for me as he did for himself. I remember the night as if it were yesterday. Every word that was said now imprinted in my brain forever, this is what I can't escape. That night is where it all begun. That night is what fucked me up.

********

"Daddy, where's mummy?" I questioned with a beyond innocent tone. My father grew nervous at my words. His eyes begun to glaze over as he stared at me. Continuing to fumble with his hands he choked out something.

"M...mummy isn't well Mikey." The tears that had been trapped in his eyes now started to escape. My face dropped immediately, my heart deflated and the life drained itself from my body.

"Why?!" I cried hysterically "T..that's not fair!" I sobbed relentlessly burying my face in my trembling hands. My fathers tears fell faster, he opened his mouth but no words could escape.

"She..um has cancer Michael." His tone was laced with trauma and heartache. The strong front he had been putting up had now been shattered in an instant. We both sat, in silence hopelessly mourning someone who wasn't even dead yet.

"D..Daddy, is she dying?" My words were being suffocated by my emotions. He looked me in the eyes and nodded microscopically while letting out a small but pained whimper. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his cowered body in a tight embrace. I felt lifeless and empty. My mother was my rock, she was my everything. She was the only person I relied on and now she was being taken from me.

********

My mother died 4 days later.


	3. Don't you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos because all of that stuff is very much appreciated ^-^

There were fist fights, red lights

running 'til I crashed into you~

So there is my reason. That, my friends is why I am the way I am. I grew to accept my mother's death. Well, I found a way to cope with it at least. I'm pretty sure you know by now what that 'way' is... I'm not in a rush to change anything about my life, I'm fairly happy with the way it is. My still distant father who doesn't really give a shit any more and yours truly. Me, myself and I. I enjoy being independent, it's liberating. But sometimes it can get me in a lot of deep shit. Now would be a good example.

I'm currently hiding. I'm hiding from someone who probably has the power to break every bone in my body and even then have the capability to do more damage. It's okay though, I'm used to it, in some kind of demented way I almost enjoy it. I no longer get worried about these kind of encounters. It's kind of inevitable when you are broke as fuck and a drug addict. I never had the money to fund my habit, but clearly that didn't stop me. Even before my mother died money was tight, it just increases the thrill of it all. Should I even hide any more? Why am I trying to kid myself? I'm gonna give up, I'll just text the guy, tell him where I am and get everything over and done with. It saves time. I know exactly how it will go down. He'll ask for his money, I'll tell him I haven't got it, he'll beat me to a pulp then life will resume again and the cycle will repeat. I grabbed my phone and tapped away until my message was complete. As soon as I pressed send a flood of extreme dread washed over me sparking my adrenaline. 

It didn't take long, he was quick I'll give him that. I looked like a puny twig compared to him, he was an ox. His breaths were heavy and full of aggression. "Where's my money?" He demanded, each word growing even more threatening. Now, I don't know why my brain decided to this but I was feeling like a cocky little shit so I begun answering back. My tone was laced with sarcasm and my mind laced with regret.

"Well, I don't know. Where is your money?" I started, raising my pierced brow looking around the dingy alley we were stood in. "You look like a very smart gentleman, surely you can figure that out. I mean I could have blown it all on sweet mary jane but that's only one possibility, there are plenty of other theories to adopt." And so I sealed my death wish. He now looked 100 times more pissed than before hand. His gigantic fists were clenched tight, he was certainly ready and so was I. His arm was pulled back and he threw forward a force that knocked me backwards and landed me on the cold hard ground that was littered with shards of glass. My already limp body was doubled over itself and I could see the crimson liquid pouring from my form. I could just about hear his heavy footsteps come closer to me. There he was again, towering over me. I felt completely helpless and that's because I was. Rather than his fist it was now his boot doing the work. He plunged his foot straight into my stomach. I whimpered in pain provoking a laugh from the colossal man. Within seconds he was back, beating me down, grinding me down further into the dirty floor.

"Pussy." He spat from above me. I quite agreed with him to be honest. After he said that he paused for a moment. As if he were reviewing the damage he had done with a sickly smile of pride and content spread across his ageing face. Just as I thought the bastard was done he landed another punch straight to my balls. I fucking yelled but of course no one would hear me or care. Finally he was done after a few more blows here and there. He spat on me to put the cherry on the turd sundae. He left me curled up in a ball just chilling in a random back street. My head was pounding and throbbing like a drum, my senses were overwhelmed with agony. All I could taste was the iron of my blood, all I could see was black and all I could feel was pain.

So there I lay for hours on end. Just curled up feeling sorry for myself. I didn't even have anywhere to go. If I went home then I'd only face a hoard of questions that I really didn't want to answer. The bitter air was nipping harshly at my wounds bringing back some of the feeling that I had lost. As it did so the tears that I had been holding in were set free. I let them roll softly down my blood stained cheeks, carefree for the first time in forever. I didn't care about breaking down my 'tough guy' act because that's all it was: an act. I didn't care that I was in my most vulnerable state right now and people could see that. This was me, Michael Gordon Clifford in my truest form.   
It barely felt like a few minutes had passed before I was jolted back into conciousness by a dark figure.   
"You're awake." The man cried, he sounded relieved. Why would he care about me, no one else does and he doesn't even know me. My eyes prized themselves open and I was greeted by the harsh glow of the street lamps surrounding me. As my eyes adjusted slowly I could see the delicate outlines of a young boy's face. I examined his features carefully. He was beautiful, he had gorgeous blonde hair and blue, sapphire eyes that seemed so fucking perfect. He had a petite black ring which curled around his perfectly plump lips. It made the boy seemingly even more attractive- I had myself a knight in shining armour. I snapped myself out of my little fantasy and shot back to reality, remembering all too well the state that I was currently in.

"My name's Luke."


	4. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and subscribe, it means a lot to me :) <3

And if you need a friend

I'll help you stitch up your wounds~

"Michael." I replied slowly, just about conscious. I brought my blood soaked hands up to my weary green irides. The boy remained crouched down in front of me, surveying my injuries.

"How are you feeling?" He soothed placing his pale hand on my shoulders. I simply groaned and that was response enough. He looked extremely compromised as he stared at me.

"Do you want me to take you home or...er to the emergency room?" He asked awkwardly, however his soothing tone was still present. I shook my head loosely before attempting to reply.

"Please no." I begged with certainty

"Fuck it." I heard him whisper to himself "Right, I'm taking you home with me, I can't leave you like this." He said assertively with a layer of shyness to his voice.

I couldn't exactly talk so I just made a few noises and he lifted me up off my sorry, glass filled ass. It killed me to even stand but I limped on regardless. My mental state was beginning to calm down and it had almost returned to normal, whether that was a good thing or not I don't know. Eventually we arrived at his car it was some kind of shitty white ford but it was still miles ahead of what I could ever get. I clambered into the passenger seat letting out a long sharp breath that had been begging for release. "What even happened to you, you look awful," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks bro." I laughed sarcastically. I regretted it soon after as I felt a sharp shooting pain in my stomach. "It happens a lot, I'm kind of used to it." I added wincing at the persistent pain barely answering the question.

"Oh...um no, no I didn't mean it like that." he said blushing heavily, running his hands through his dirty blonde head of hair. His cheeks were now a deep shade of scarlet. Apart from that brief exchange we sat in silence for the rest of the journey, he kept his eyes of the road the whole time, never breaking focus. When we arrived at his house I couldn't help but feel jealous. His house looked perfect, it wasn't massive but it was more than what I had. It looked like a home.

He looked so awkward when he was leading me to his door. Then it hit me. I just got in a car with a total stranger and now I'm actually going into his house. This 'Luke' guy didn't exactly look like a serial killer but neither did Dexter and we all know what happened there. Serial killer or not, going with him was the best option I had at the minute. "Just stay here and I'll be right back." He said shooting me a friendly smile. Whilst I was alone I soaked in my surroundings. His family looked so happy (in the photos at least), they looked normal. The decor of the house was simple but I loved it. Can Luke and I swap lives or something? That would be great. It could be like wife swap but son swap. Before I could swim too deep into my thoughts (like sperm) the blonde boy returned. He had a giant bag of ice in his hands and a towel. "Where does it hurt the most?" He queried looking like an innocent child.

"My balls." I replied quickly, stopping him in his tracks. He let out a nervous laugh then brought a damp towel up to the deepest cut on my face ignoring my answer. I grimaced, inhaling sharply as he pressed the cloth against my bruised and damaged skin. "Shit!" I yelled. As I did Luke jerked backwards in shock looking like Bambi in headlights. "Sorry..." I mumbled afterwards looking down to the ground.

"It's okay, just hold still." His beautiful voice was enough to keep me frozen forever.

Suddenly I felt something, a sensation I was all too familiar with. Any time but now, literally any time. It was already too late, it was happening. I could feel the rushing blood, the usually pleasant tingling, I could fucking see it...I had a fucking boner in front of an incredibly innocent, yet insanely attractive guy. Why had god cursed me in such a way, why did this have to happen to me right now?! I can put up with most of the shit life throws at me but this was a step too far. Before I could even attempt to conceal it the boy had spotted it, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red, yet again. I was literally trying to think of anything to kill this fucking beast. Naked old people, my parents, dead animals, Kim Kardashian's sex tape. Nothing would fucking work. The worst part was that it actually hurt me as well, my dick was smothered in bruises and stinging like a bitch.

"Oh, um yeah...sorry about...that." I said gesturing to the giant bulge that had formed in my pants. I don't particularly think that worked in easing the awkwardness of the situation. Why was I such a horny little shit, Jesus Christ. After I had reached my limit of embarrassment my body started to 'calm down' thank god. Luke and I actually had quite a lot in common, it was pretty damn surprising because at first glance we couldn't be more different. There was me, a drug addict with dyed hair, tattoos, and leather jackets. Then there was him, natural hair, an untouched body and a purity ring.

We were talking for hours, it was as if I actually knew him. By no means did I keep quiet but I couldn't tell him the truth about who I was and what I was like. It would scare him off, and apart from Calum he was the only person who had stuck around for more than 5 minutes.


	5. I Wanna Get Better

I didn't know I was lonely  
'till I saw your face~

After he finished tending to me we sat for hours, talking about anything and everything. I had never connected with anyone before, not like I'd connected with him.   
"Do you wanna see my room? We've been down here forever." he said out of the blue. My face lit up at the prospect. Someone's room is like a tiny window into their soul, who they are as a person, it tells you everything they fail to mention. I gladly accepted and he led me up the stairs to a door with a sign that looked like it belonged on the door of a 10 year old.  
'LUKE'S ROOM. KEEP OUT OR ELSE.'   
I decided not to comment on it because I didn't want him to think I was an ass hole after less than a day of knowing him. He opened the door and the smell hit me right in the face. The familiar odour of sweat, teenagers and men. "...Um yeah, sorry about the smell." he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck whilst remaining in the doorway. His room was fucking awesome. The walls were suffocated in posters and there was a selection of guitars strewn around the room. However the first thing I noticed were the pink speakers in the corner of his room, oh my god they were great. After a few seconds he led me over to his bed where he sat after moving the countless shirts and pairs underwear that were lying on it. "Yeah I really didn't remember it being this messy." he said continuing to clear the area around us.   
"Ha, you should see my room!" I laughed "I would show you but it kind of doesn't exist." my laughing stopped at this point. Luke's smile turned into a frown as his brows knitted together.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to look me directly in the eye. It was difficult for me to reply because of the beauty that I was faced with. His eyes were mesmerising, crisp blue pools of never ending intelligence and perfection. I shook my head as I snapped out of my brief fantasy.  
"Oh...Um, what?" I questioned forgetting what he actually asked me.  
"I asked what you meant." he said softly with hints of impatience and frustration.   
"I'm pretty much homeless." I stated rather casually. His jaw dropped slightly as a concerned expression spread across his face. 

"Well where do you sleep?" He asked with the same expression on his face. I considered it for a moment.

"Umm...sometimes Cal's house but other than that just on the streets and stuff" I replied keeping eye contact with the boy in front of me.

"Who's 'Cal'?" He said sounding almost protective over me. That confused me a little, why would he be protective over me, he's just a stranger, why does it even matter to him where the hell I sleep?

"My friend." I said with a patronizing tone. 'Shit' I thought 'Your arse hole is showing' "Yeah, he's just a friend though." I said in an attempt to recover the situation. "He's pretty much all I have, no one has ever liked me enough to be friends with me." I spoke with undertones of pity lying in my voice. We sat in silence for a moment before Luke started to speak again.

"Well...I like you" He said sounding almost embarrassed. A smile crept softly on to my face as I tried to hide it. I giggled subconsciously, why was I being like this? I was like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush god dammit. 

"Well you know what bread stick? I like you too" I replied cockily to try and cover up the overwhelming feelings accumulating inside me. He looked mock offended and lightly hit me forgetting that I was suffocated in bruises. 

"SHIT SORRY!" He exclaimed less than a second later trying to pat my arm or something. I laughed

"Bro, bro, it's fine. It didn't hurt." I said chuckling lightly whilst removing his hand from my arm (reluctantly may I add)

"Okay but why bread stick?" 

"Because you're tall, pale and look delicious." I smirked, possessing the most smug smile I had ever managed.


	6. Stay The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short but I hope you enjoy <3

So stay the night

I don't wanna say goodbye ~

 

Our talking had continued for several hours, I was still mesmerised by his beauty, I had never seen anyone like it before. However I figured that as he'd finished fixing me up he was probably eager for me- a total stranger to depart. I started to stand up and as I did I noticed his face drop slightly and he was now showing a bewildered expression. 

"Where are you going?" He queried as I stood tall above him. I begun to stutter slightly before starting my sentence.

"I thought you'd...uh...want me to go?" I said turning the statement into a question for some reason and sounding like a socially inept dick head in the process. 

"Go where?" He questioned raising his eyebrow knowing that an answer wouldn't exist. I sighed

"I don't know, wherever..." I said trailing off towards the end. He continued looking at me with the same expression.

"Exactly. I know I barely know you but I'm not letting you go and sleep on the streets in your state." He said whilst gesturing to my fucked body. I bit my lip slightly whilst looking at the floor "You can sleep on my couch." He said with a warm little smile on his face.

"Just for tonight." I said in order to avoid sounding desperate or overly keen.


	7. Fine By Me

It's fine by me, if we never leave

We can live like this forever ~

We remained in his room after he offered his sofa up to me. When we weren't talking I sat surveying his room, it would give me ideas of what to talk about. I carried on doing this until a certain black and white fender caught my eye. "So, you play guitar?" I questioned, knowing the answer would be yes but asking regardless. I mean, why else would his room be littered with different varieties of the same instrument. A smile spread across his face right away and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I love it. My dad taught me." He said as he approached the guitar I had in mind. He breathed a sigh of happiness as he gazed at it. It was quite beautiful to see someone so passionate about something. That must have been his escape from the world, much like comics or video games for me (which were also cluttering the area). "Fender telecaster." He said running his pale hands down the neck of the immaculate guitar. I smiled softly as I watched him carry it over to his bed where I was sitting. "Can you play?" He asked raising his eyebrows with intrigue.

"I can but I haven't in years and even then I was rusty." I said exhaling dramatically. A lazy grin played on his beautiful pink lips as he processed my reply.   
"Do you want me to teach you?" He said sounding overly enthusiastic and excited about the prospect. Even if I didn't want him to (which I obviously did) I think it would have been almost impossible to refuse.  
"That would be awesome." I replied eagerly. (Secretly I knew how to play guitar, pretty damn well actually but there was just something about him 'teaching ' me guitar that made me melt.) His smile grew wider as he now bared his teeth. He scooted over to me and our thighs were now touching. I immediately blushed at the contact. I wasn't usually the type to blush but I didn't know what it was about him but he just made my insides squirm. I couldn't have a crush on the blonde boy yet. I just find him highly attractive and who could blame me. In reality I barely knew him so I would have to repress my school boy crush until I could make a proper judgement. It sounds a little hypocritical of me seeing as though I'm a massive fuck up. Why should I have the right to judge anyone else? Anyway, back to the part where a really hot guy is touching me and teaching me guitar.   
"Okay, so. What do you remember?" He asked, our faces now only centimetres away. He had a certain odour that was just to die for. A mixture of expensive cologne and flowers; it was wonderful. (A/N I can't describe scents to save my life as you can tell)  
"Nothing." I lied quickly. The blonde didn't know any different so it was fine.

"I'll just teach you a few basic chords because I don't want you to get too bored." He said complimenting his words with a dry chuckle. He grabbed my embarrassingly pale hands from behind and placed them gently onto the guitar frets. He was trying to show me a C chord. He stared at my hands with a look of content when he had finished putting them in position. "Okay so this is a C chord. With your other hand just strum up, down, up, down." And so I did. As I begun to play fluently moving from chord to chord, fret to fret, his jaw dropped slightly and his mouth was a jar. "Shit." I heard him mumble to himself. After I had played for a suitable amount of time I shot him a sickly smile and laughed nervously. "You are really fucking good." Luke remarked, a shocked expression still evident on his face. "Can you play any songs?" He asked me with genuine interest in his mellow voice.   
"Only a couple. I write some stuff as well." I said looking down and fiddling with my finger nails. (Again I could actually play a shit tonne of songs but I didn't want to get cocky) Luke's face lit up yet again and the happiness radiated off him.   
"Please show me your stuff." He begged   
"Uhm I don't really like singing in front of people." I confessed diverting my eyes elsewhere.   
"Awh please, Mikey, I'm sure you're great." He said with a whiney yet reassuring tone. He just called me Mikey though, I don't know how to take it. Is it weird or insanely adorable? I asked myself getting too caught up in amongst my own thoughts to reply. Once I snapped out of it I finally responded   
"Ugh, fine but you're only getting one song...if that." All of the songs I've written were deadly emotional and I was afraid of scaring him away if he realised how broken and mental (to put it frankly) I was. I chose a more light hearted song that I had written with Calum and Alex once upon a time. I walked up to his wall and plucked off the first acoustic guitar I saw. Once checking if it had been tuned I begun.  
"So we're taking the long way home. Take me back to the middle of no where, back to the place only you and I share. Remember all the memories, the fireflies and make believe. Kickin back in the old school yard, singing songs on our guitars. This is our reality, crazy stupid you and me. I know this is the way it's supposed to be."   
As I took a long breath I looked up and him and saw him gazing in awe. It made me blush once again. What the fuck was wrong with me today?   
"So we're taking the long way home cuz I don't wanna be wasting my time alone. I wanna get lost and drive forever with you, talking about nothing, yeah whatever babe. So we're taking the long way home tonight..." Even though the song was not yet over I decided to leave it there. When I stopped I locked eyes with him and he looked speechless which was a first for the whole evening.   
"That was...beautiful. He said so softly and carefully. And guess what I fucking did?

I blushed.


End file.
